Hunter Rundas
by MetroidAddict8
Summary: Metroid Prime 3 Corruption from Rundas's point of view instead of Samus. Rundas doesn't die.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all from Rundas's POV**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Blue text scrawled across my ship's computer upon my arrival out of hyperspace. I initiated autopilot and set the

coordinates for the Kalandar region of Norion. I was going there for a job I had gotten from the Galactic Federation. My

ship swiftly cut it's icy path through the galaxy until I was flanked by two, small federation ships. I could see a massive

federation flagship in the distance. My ship's comm crackled to life as the two federation ships next to me contacted me

and asked for my identification. I gave them my ID and one of the federation officers said, "You'll be docked at the G.F.S.

Olympus, Rundas. Admiral Dane wants you in the briefing room. Good hunting!" I smirked. I was one of the best

hunters in the galaxy. After arriving on the ship, I was informed by one of the officers that the briefing was going to be a

little late as the rest of the hunters had not yet arrived. After informing him that I did not like to be kept waiting

he led me to my temporary room. Upon entering the room I locked the door and used my cryokinetic

powers to send the room into a deep freeze so I could be comfortable. While I waited for the comm that

would arrive when they required me to be in the briefing chambers, I took inventory of my belongings

and amused myself by creating ice shapes out of thin air and throwing them into a makeshift target I had made. About a

half hour later, I received the comm and made my way to the briefing room. Before I entered the room the federation

troopers required me to go through few tests so as to determine that I was indeed Hunter Rundas and I was not

corrupted. I was cleared to go and entered the briefing room. Inside was a young, female, purple alien and a cyborg.

Admiral Dane introduced them as Gandrayda and Ghor and explained that Samus would be here soon.

Samus... A feared intergalactic bounty hunter who always got her prey. She was perhaps the only hunter

that stood in my way of becoming the greatest hunter to ever be known. Oh yes. I was looking forward

to a little competition in this hunt. I had grown bored with some of the easier missions I had completed before. A few

minutes later, Samus arrived and the briefing began.

"Looks like everyone's here now," Admiral Dane began. "Before I begin the briefing, let me introduce 242, the flagship's

Aurora Unit." The hologram in the center of the room flickered to life and showed a strange creature that look sort of like a

brain with a bunch of wires sticking out of it. "Ah, an organic supercomputer. Fascinating. It is my understanding that the

Galactic Federation's core network is comprised of such units." Ghor said. "That is correct Ghor. And we serve as the

network's master control." Replied the AU. It continued on,"However, currently the network is down."

"That seems inefficient."

"But necessary. You see, seven days ago we discovered that all Aurora Units were infected with an unknown virus. We

were forced to bring the network down. Fortunately, our scientists were quickly able to devise a vaccine."

"Unit 242 was the first AU to receive the vaccine. We able to completely purge the virus," cut in Dane.

"Where did this virus come from?" asked Gandrayda, a question we were all asking.

"We believe the virus is of space pirate origin. Four months ago, the G.F.S. Valhalla went missing while on a training

mission in the Klar Nebula. The ship's logs revealed that they were attacked by a Space Pirate raiding vessel." replied Dane.

"What is the logic in disrupting a Federation training mission?" questioned Ghor.

"They're pirates. How could they resist a prize like that?" answered Gandrayda.

"That never would have happened if I'd been there," I finally said. I would've completely wiped out all of the pirates and

their ships.

"Then it's a shame you weren't. The pirates boarded the Valhalla and gained access to the ship's Aurora Unit 313. This is

how they were able to hack into the network and plant the virus," Dane informed us.

The AU added,"Thanks to our security protocols, we were able to shut down the network before the damage from the virus

became irreversible."

"But we're still vulnerable," Dane cut in. "If the pirates decide to launch a major offensive, we'd be hard pressed to defend

ourselves. We must rid the other AUs of that virus and bring the network back online. That's where you come in. We need

you to deliver the vaccine to each of the AUs in this system. We'd also like you to investigate the pirate's activity in the

area. We need to know what they're up to."

Sounded easy enough. And the pay was off the charts so that was an added bonus. All of the sudden, the floor started

shaking and alarms started blaring. A robotic female voice blared through the ship's sound system and stated

that it was a code red emergency. Dane swore. It appeared that the Space Pirates had boarded the flagship. Dane ordered

us to our ships and told us to meet at a landing site on Norion. As the other hunters left, I skated through the halls with

ease and speed by making the floor icy. I encountered a few Space Pirates who I quickly froze but otherwise encountered

no resistance. I hopped into my ship, set the coordinates for Norion, and sped away from the G.F.S. Olympus towards the

pale, grey planet of Norion.

/

Author's Note: Hey, how did you like it? Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Planet Norion_

As soon as my ship landed and the security programs were in place, I jumped out and surveyed the land. This Galactic

Federation stronghold was clearly under attack. I could see Space Pirate vessels flitting around and firing at the compound

of buildings that were clustered together on the planet's surface. I quickly assessed the situation and reviewed my options.

I could either find some personnel to talk to, or enter the building next to my ship. I chose the latter. I had no need to talk

to, or take orders from some lowly GF trooper that wasn't in charge of my payroll. If the Federation needed me they would

send a comm with orders. Right on cue as I entered the building I received an incoming transmission from the G.F.S.

Olympus. Finally! I was getting bored just waiting around for something big to happen.

"Rundas," It was the AU. "The pirates have disabled our defense canon on the control tower. We sent Samus to activate

all of the generators to get it back online. We need you to tail her to make sure she has help if she needs it. We also need

you to tell her that she is allowed to use her ship command device."

"Understood," I responded.

Whooo. Babysitting. I was sure Samus was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but I decided not to argue with an

organic supercomputer.

"Where is she located now?" I asked.

"Intel shows that Hunter Samus is located near Generator A"

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Rundas out."

I located the precinct map, memorized it, walked out the door, and promptly jumped off of the edge of the platform. Then,

I started ice-surfing through the air towards the area Samus was last seen. It looked like I had arrived just in time. I saw

Samus surrounded on all sides by Space Pirates and their ATCs. She was clearly outnumbered and it looked like she needed

some help. So, being the gentleman that I was, I immediately went on full attack by flipping and gliding through the air on

ice and got to work on freezing all enemy ships and pirates. The hot engines of the vessels were of course, no match for

my icy powers and soon all pirates were subdued. I finished by doing a backwards flip in the air and then landed on the

platform where Samus was.

"These pirates are more fragile than they appear," I started, "I just received word that the

federation is allowing all Bounty Hunters to use ship-command devices. You should now be able to remotely command

your ship and land it here. Don't forget to perform suit maintenance and data backup if you need. Generator A is just

between those doors. While you head that way, I'll activate the generator on the west side. Between the two of us, this should be a breeze."

No way was I gonna just sit around and do nothing. Might as well just help Samus on her mission. The message was

delivered so I jumped off and surfed towards Generator B. In no time I was in the the Generator B sector and I had just

activated it when all of the sudden, I received an incoming transmission.

"Rundas, are you reading me?" It was Admiral Dane. " Something big is happening up here! What in the name of...

Rundas, something that looks like a meteor is heading straight for the stronghold. That's why the pirates disabled the

defense system! They intend to smash this thing into Norion! Help Samus get that canon back online or everyone down

there is as good as dead!"

The transmission ended. Oh crap. I decided my next course of action was to immediately find Samus and get that canon

back online ASAP. After I exited the Generator B compound, I once again leaped from the building and surfed my way over

to Generator C where Samus was sure to be.

 **PLANET NORION**

 _Generator C_

Something felt strange as I entered the facility. Everything looked to be in place for the generator to be activated, but

Samus was no where in sight and I knew that the danger to Norion was increasing every second. All of the sudden, I

heard an inhuman screech with sounds of gun fire in response. I ran to edge of the floor and looked down. Way down. I

could just barely make out something. It looked like Samus was riding a near-dead or dead-dead robot dragon thing. I

didn't know what was going on. I just knew I needed to get to her before she reached the bottom of the shaft and went

 _splat._ Bounty hunter pancake. I leaped off of the edge, surfed my way down to her and picked her up bridal style. Then I

brought her back up to Generator C so she could activate it. "That was a little too hot for my liking," I started. "Well done,

Samus. But now, you owe me one. I already took care of Generator B, so I'll leave it to you to get this final generator back

online. With that, we can activate the cannon. When you're done, head to the control room. I'll meet you there." Without

giving her a chance to respond I exited Generator B via the roof and made my way to the control center to wait for Samus.

When I arrived, Ghor and Gandrayda were already waiting. There couldn't be much time left for the meteor to hit the

planet. Just as we were about to lose all hope, the Generator C icon glowed green, indicating that Samus had activated the

generator successfully. We all entered the elevator and, just as we were about to leave without her, Samus bounded in too.

"You're late! We were about to leave you behind!" exclaimed Gandrayda.

Ghor cut in, "The meteor is approaching faster than you think!"

"If we don't make it to the top in time, we can kiss this planet good-bye." added Gandrayda.

Alright. Time to cool things down. "Hey, relax! We're the good guys! Justice will prevail and all that stuff... right Samus?"

"Sure. whatever you say Rundas," she replied absentmindedly.

"We're here. Let's do this!" announced Ghor.

We ran out into the control room and Samus started to activate the cannon when, all of the sudden, a person in a dark

blue suit who looked kinda like Samus, blasted through the control tower window. Immediately, myself, Ghor, and

Gandrayda all charged our weapons/powers and started firing at this strange person. The dark figure was also extremely

agile and evaded all of our firepower. Then, whoever they were, shot out a giant beam of energy and everything faded to

black...

/

Author's Note Woohoo! Second chapter is up! Well, tell me what you think. I should get the 3rd chapter up in 2 or 3 days.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _G.F.S. Olympus Med Bay_

My eyes felt like they were glued shut, my entire body was sore, and there was a pounding pain in my head. And there

was an unfamiliar weight on my chest. In other words, I felt like complete crap. What a great way to start the day. Forcing

my eyes open, I was greeted with the image of an all white room. It also appeared I was lying on a bed and there was an

IV stuck in my arm. There was also a heart rate monitor that was beeping beside my bed. Hazily I thought it must have

been a pretty strong needle to pierce my tough, Phrygisian skin. Then is hit me. I was in my least favorite place in the

galaxy. A med bay of a star-ship. I hated med bays. As I slowly started to wake up more, the heart rate monitor beside me

started to sporadically beep and then a female Galactic Federation nurse came over to me.

"Welcome back Rundas. You've been asleep for quite some time-2 weeks to be exact. We feared we'd lost you. Thanks to

your and the other hunters work, Norion is now safe. At the end of the battle we found you and the other Hunters all

unconscious. Our medical examinations then yielded surprising results: Your bodies are somehow, self-generating Phazon.

What's even stranger is that there are no negative effects to your health. This led us to investigate if we could make

effective use of this Phazon. During the invasion on Norion, you must have noticed some powerful troopers in new suits"

Now that I thought back to it, I could remember seeing some different looking troopers. I just decided not to pay them any mind.

"They were wearing what we call Phazon Enhancement Devices, or PEDs. We integrated the same Phazon Enhancement

Device into you while tending to the numerous but relatively mild wounds scattered across your body."

Ah, so the unfamiliar weight on my chest was some weird, artificial device that had no reason to be on my body except for

some federation science experiment. Oh joy.

The nurse continued talking,"Troopers wearing this device have Phazon pumped into their weapons from an external

backpack. This gives them an extra boost in firepower. But in your case, think about it. With this Phazon coursing through

your body, you can fuel the PED using your own internal energy. Pretty effective, don't you think? Why don't you try the

PED now?"

"Okay. Can't hurt I guess," I muttered under my breath. With my already natural raspy voice it was a wonder she heard me at all.

"Excellent!" she replied enthusiastically.

Then she gestured to some other GF personnel to seal the room and she initiated the PED program. Next, a bunch of blue

discs of Phazon flew through the air and formed a sphere. An energy tank was injected into my suit and something called

hypermode was activated. All of the sudden, I felt unimaginable power course through me. In one fell swoop I froze the

entire sphere of Phazon and made it explode into a million shards of ice. That action caused the entire energy tank to be

depleted and I felt normal again.

"Oh, and one more thing. After twenty-five seconds the safety feature automatically ends hypermode. You'll have to keep

paying attention. Also, in order to make sure you are completely healthy, Admiral Dane has ordered that you stay in the

med bay for at least 24 more hours. We have permission to inject you with a tranquilizer if necessary in order to make

sure you make a full recovery."

She smiled, then went back to whatever she was working on before I woke up as though she had not just delivered a spirit

crushing remark. 24 more hours! How was I going to make it? Although I badly wanted to freeze all of the personnel in

this room at this time, I thought it best not to get on the bad side of the Admiral. I decided to stay peaceful... for now at

least. My thoughts turned to my new gear. The PED suit. With that kind of power I could be even further ahead of all of

my fellow hunters. I already considered myself without rival, now no-one would be able to best me! Then my thoughts

turned to Samus. Even though we barely knew each other, I felt a strange sense of camaraderie towards her. I fell asleep

thinking of the strange huntress in orange suit.

 **EXACTLY 24 HOURS LATER**

I anxiously sat awake in my hospital bed, impatiently waiting for the nurse to finish up a few more tests and then give me the all clear.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes Rundas," she sighed. "You can go now. The AU wants you in the AU chamber. Try to be more careful on whatever mission you're going on."

"Yeah yeah sure." I replied.

My thoughts were elsewhere. I wondered what the AU wanted me to do. I leaped out of bed and ran towards the AU

chamber. Inside was a large cylindrical tank that was all foggy inside. When I entered, Ghor and Gandrayda were already

here. Admiral Dane was too. He cleared his throat and then began to speak.

"As you know the AU has called you here for a mission. I'll let 242 take it from here."

With those words the fogginess inside of the tank cleared and we were greeted with the sight of the flagships Aurora Unit 242. It began to speak.

"Welcome Rundas, Ghor, Gandrayda. Let us begin. Time is most critical. During the attempted pirate invasion of Norion,

while Samus was able to activate the cannon just in time, it was confirmed that two nearby planets were similarly

attacked. These planets are named Bryyo and Elysia. These "Leviathans" have impacted and embedded themselves deep

into each planet, spreading a virulent Phazon carried inside their bodies. The Leviathans must be destroyed. We will

dispatch Rundas to Bryyo, Ghor to Elysia, and Gandrayda will be sent to locate the Space Pirate stronghold. Good luck, and

remember to use your new PED suits against the natives if they prove to be hostile." With those final words, Aurora Unit

242 disappeared back behind the layer of fog.

"Well, you heard 242, get to those planets and destroy those leviathans!"

We all nodded in excitement and ran out of the room towards the docking bay where our ships were docked. Yes! A solo

mission! Although I was slightly worried about Samus, she was still alive and would probably be fine. I wondered what I

would find when I got to Bryyo. Well, only one way to find out. I jumped in my Phrygisian Class Gunship and set the

coordinated for Bryyo. I jumped into hyperspace and the Galactic Federation Fleet disappeared behind me in a streak of

stars.

/

Authors Note: Please review and leave suggestions for where you want this story to go in he review box. Chapter 4 will be up ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Planet Bryyo_

So this was Bryyo. I had to admit I wasn't impressed. There was an eerie fell in the air and I felt the strange urge to run

away and never come back. Weird, but no way was I going to abandon this mission just because "I felt a little weird". I

was the great Hunter Rundas! Bryyo was a reddish orange planet. When I first landed, I was greeted with the sight of two

large, stone golems from a civilization long gone. There was also a lot of strange, thorny plants that rose from the horizon.

The temperature was also far higher than I was used to. Gosh it was hot. I would have to make sure I didn't overheat,

otherwise I would be in trouble. Of course, that would only happen if I stupidly blundered into a puddle of fuel gel which

was all too possible because Bryyo's main industry was fuel gel production. Since the Leviathan seed I was after had two

shield generators I had to disable in order to get to the seed, I was travelling across the planet to find a way to get to them

without wasting too much time. As walked through the ancient city, I encountered a few of the native species, large,

reptile-like creatures and, just as the Aurora Unit had feared, they were hostile, corrupted by Phazon. I used hypermode

and easily defeated them by freezing them to the walls. Once I traveled through the entire area, the AU contacted me.

"Rundas, about a week ago, the G.F.S Theseus was forced to crash on Bryyo's cliffside dock for reasons unknown. We suggest you explore this area and we are uploading the coordinates to you now."

The transmission cut off and a coordinate flashed across the visor of my new PED suit. I jumped off of the cliff and surfed

my way over to the fallen G.F.S. Theseus. The ship was in ruins and it looked like it had crashed quite recently. There was

excessive amounts of fuel gel and Phazon pouring out of the ripped hull of the ship. I would have to watch my step. When

I made it inside, debris was everywhere and a few small creatures scuttled about. They weren't a threat so I paid them no

mind. I made my way to the large central computer that was amazingly still operational to see if I could maybe find some

sort of map of the area. As I searched through the many files I finally found what I was looking for. _Bingo!_ Three blinking

red dots labeled the places where I could find the two shield generators and the Leviathan seed I had to destroy. I turned

to leave and made my exit, travelling back towards my Phrygisian Class Gunship so I could travel to the closest generator.

When I made it to my ship, a bunch of the corrupted reptile-like creatures were surrounding it. I went into hypermode and

everything seemed normal until suddenly, I lost focus and I blacked out. When I finally came to, the AU was shouting

through my comm.

"Rundas, we just received very abnormal readings from your life support systems. Are you OK?

I looked around at my surroundings. Just then, I noticed that all of the creatures that were surrounding my ship were

completely frozen in ice, and that jagged veins of ice had erupted all along the landing platform. What had I done? I didn't

remember doing anything like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied somewhat shakily to the AU's question.

"As a precaution, we are downloading the diagnostic data from your suit to further analyze the situation. We will contact you again if we have any more information."

Still somewhat shaken from my apparent loss of control, I climbed into my gunship and flew to the nearest shield

generator that was located in Bryyo Fire.

 **BRYYO FIERY** **AIR DOCK**

I had thought that there was no way that Bryyo could have possibly gotten hotter. I had thought wrong. The temperature

must have raised at least 40 degrees from outside. I suppose I should have expected that since this was where all of the

fuel gel was manufactured. As I traveled through the vicinity, following my map to where the shield generator was located

I encountered a small group of Space Pirates. They hissed and turned around. I readied my ice powers, itching to freeze

them all. But then I noticed that one of the pirates was carrying a small, blue device. A grenade? It threw it at me and it

instantly exploded but instead of feeling pain I felt really strange. Then, the same dark Samus that me and the other

hunters encountered in the control room of Norion, appeared out of nowhere with a gun filled with Phazon. As I struggled

against the lethargic state of mind that had befallen me, They poured Phazon on me continuously until I was forced to try

and go into hypermode. PHAZON OVERLOAD and an evil sounding laugh were the only things I remembered before all

faded to black for good...

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 _ **When I awoke I had a new purpose. And a new boss. Her name was Dark Samus . My objective was to lure**_

 _ **Samus into the temple part of Bryyo Fire and exterminate her. It was going to be a breeze. Samus was**_

 _ **already in Bryyo fire. The trap had been set and Samus was right on schedule to fall right into it.**_ _But Samus is_

 _our friend. **No she's not! She betrayed us!**_ I was constantly at battle with myself. One half of me wanted to help Dark

Samus and destroy Samus, the other half wanted to help Samus and destroy Dark Samus. My body seemed to move

without me telling it to. Since so much Phazon was coursing through my body, usually the first half won any "arguments".

I felt like I was going crazy. If I went into hypermode I would probably crack. Right now I was watching Samus navigate

her way towards the Bryyo Fire Temple. I let her see me, then entered the temple to lie in wait. Honestly I wasn't sure

what to do. Dark Samus had control over the amount of Phazon in my body, and my bodily actions. If she wanted too, she

could force me to go into hypermode and attack Samus. As if she was reading my mind, right when the pirates

had surrounded Samus, I went into hypermode and my body moved into an attack position against my will and then the

real battle began.

Me and Samus had been fighting for awhile now. My body was attacking her but my mind was attacking my body. I didn't

want to hurt Samus but my body wasn't listening. Samus seemed hesitant in the beginning as well, screaming at me to

fight whatever was driving me into madness. I wanted to listen to her but there was nothing I could do. I felt myself grow

more tired with each blast of ice I sent hurtling towards her and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. While I was

distracted in my own thoughts, Samus gave me a roundhouse kick and I was floored. I stood down in defeat, when all of

the sudden, Dark Samus flew through the room in a bird-like form.

"No... get away from me. Don't touch me..." I said, barely audible as my strength finally faded away. Dimly I could hear

Samus screaming as Dark Samus made me impale myself with my own ice, causing me to, once again, black out.

/

Author's note: Soooooo? Good? Bad? I'm working on the 5th chapter now but I'm not sure when I'll have that posted.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _G.F.S. Olympus, Medical Bay_

I once again awoke in an all too familiar medical bay of an all too familiar flagship. I was temporarily blinded by the

whiteness of the walls and ceiling. My sinuses stung when I inhaled the air. It smelled like sanitizer. When I looked down I

saw that my entire torso was heavily wrapped in bandages. There were turquoise clad galactic federation nurses working at

computer terminals in the corner of the room. Once the

personnel saw I was awake, the same nurse that had tended to me before and had attached my PED suit, which I now

realized was gone, came over and checked my bandages. She made a weird clucking noise, and then said,

"I have to change your bandages. This may cause a bit of...discomfort."

I grunted in reply, preparing myself for whatever injury the nurse was going to uncover. She grabbed a pair of sterilized

scissors and clipped through the thick, gauzy bandages. Then she peeled them off. My entire torso was painted in my own

cyan colored blood and there was a large, gaping wound in the center. Seeing the injury brought back the agony that my

mind had blocked out during my slumber.

I let out a small moan of pain. I was determined not to break and scream like I

wanted to. The nurse clucked again.

"Because of this serious wound we will have to put you on anesthesia while we work on closing up the gash."

I nodded tensely, clenching my jaw. I just wanted the pain to stop. Then the nurse gave me a shot and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a bit later, feeling drowsy, but better. There were no more bandages wrapped around me and I was completely

healed. I looked in amazement, where there was once a large gaping hole in my abdomen, well, there wasn't one

anymore. The nurse came over and told me that Admiral Dane wanted me in the briefing room...again. What did the old

dog want this time? He still hadn't payed me for what I had done on Norion. I could ask him about it I suppose... But right

as I walked through the door I could see that it wouldn't be a pleasant visit. He had his trademark scowl on his face as he

began to speak.

"Rundas, we are going through some tough times in the federation. We have lost contact with Ghor and Gandrayda, and

we had lost contact with you on Bryyo before Samus hauled your ass back here. We fear the worst for the other Hunters

and we sent Samus to look out for them. As of now, you are the only one she has come into contact with."

Hmmm... Maybe Ghor and Gandrayda went through the same thing I did... The only problem was that I didn't remember

anything that happened to me. Admiral Dane continued speaking, breaking my train of thought.

"The important thing is that you STAY HERE. Under no circumstances whatsoever will you leave this flagship. Do you

understand? This Phazon poisoning is serious stuff and we want to run a few more tests on you before we let you go."

What?! Stay put and become some lab rat?! Was the Admiral out of his mind? I could not just sit idly by while the galaxy

was in danger. I told the Admiral I would think about it and he let me head back to my temporary quarters. Would I think

about it? No. But I wasn't just going to let him corner me in the briefing room and get me to sign some contract so I

couldn't sneak out. I thought for a moment, gathering my thoughts and coming up with a possible plan. I nodded to

myself, then I left my room and made my way to the main docking bay, keeping to the shadows and trying not to leave

trails of ice or water. When I finally sneaked my way passed everyone and made it to the place where my ship was docked,

I allowed myself to let out a small sigh of relief. If anyone caught me now I would be in trouble. I carefully disabled the

alarms connected to the bay and climbed into my ship. I immediately activated the cloaking device. Then I smoothly left

the hanger and set my coordinates for Elysia, a planet that was located not too far away from Bryyo. Samus was sure to

be there. And Ghor too. Wherever they were...

/

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I gazed at my surroundings, somewhat awed at the sheer amount of machines on this planet. All of the structures were

large spires that supported different sized platforms and buildings, high above the clouds. Elysia was certainly a strange

place. And a lonely one. It was eerily quiet and I had not yet caught a glimpse of any native species. If it wasn't for the

heavily armored, orange, Hunter-class gunship that was parked next to mine, I would have been sure that Samus wasn't

here. My best bet to find her would be to find the shield generators that would be protecting the Leviathan seed. Maybe I

would also catch a glimpse of Ghor on my hunt. I went back t my ship and typed into the computer descriptions of what I

wanted to find. Within seconds it had pinpointed the location of two shield generators, one of which had already been

destroyed. My next logical course of action would be to go to the second generator. With my plan in mind, I activated

security programs on my ship and started to surf my way through the network of skyscrapers that made up Elysia's

atmosphere.

To my disappointment, I had arrived too late to the area where the shield generator was to be located. All that remained

was a hulking mass of twisted metal, most likely Samus's doing. She would be heading back to her ship now, and this time

I would not be late.

When I had finally arrived back to the landing platform, I heard the loud screech of metal on metal and the sound of

gunfire. I decided to lay low and see what was going on. I dived below the spire for cover and watched the scene unfold

before my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ghor, he wasn't hard to miss in his large, robotic suit. He seemed more agitated

than usual and I could see blue Phazon coursing through his wires. Then I saw Samus, in her bulky, orange varia suit. She

was in a battle stance, cannon pointed at... Ghor? But why? They were supposed to be working together... Then I vaguely

started to remember what had happened to me and how somehow I had been injected with a large amount of Phazon...

My thoughts were broken and my eyes were torn back to Samus and Ghor as they started fighting. Ghor's metal suit had

a high energy plasma beam attached to it, but he had large vulnerable spot when his suit occasionally opened in the back

but other than that, I could see no other visible weaknesses. I knew I should go help Samus, but I needed to find a way to

attack Ghor without potentially startling her, or the greater possibility of her shooting at me. The opportunity to help soon

presented itself when Ghor got a lucky shot and then she was on the ground. I knew I could wait no longer so I launched

myself up from the bottom of the platform and sent a few of my ice daggers towards Ghor's unprotected back. Each hit

their target with a satisfying hiss, and then Ghor's suit started to self destruct, the robotic bounty hunter able to detach

himself from the suit just in time, only to promptly collapse on the ground, his metallic suit smoking and sparking. Scans

indicated that he was alive, but not conscience due to injuries sustained in the battle. After I scanned Ghor, my eyes

traveled to the Hunter I had come hereto see in the first place.

"Rundas...?" She asked.

"Not now," I replied. "Let's save old bucket o' bolts before we do any more explaining."

"Right. I have a small med bay on my ship, I can take him there to stabilize him"

"Good. You do that. Take him back to the federation. I'll tail you but I'm technically not supposed to be here."

"Not supposed to be here? What do you-"

"it doesn't matter right now!," I cut her off quickly.

I knew she wasn't a stickler for rules but I didn't really want to explain my current situation. She nodded but in her eyes I

could see determination and I knew she would find out somehow. Then she walked over to Ghor and we carried him into

the med bay of her ship. As I was about to leave to get back to my own ship, I heard her voice quietly behind me.

"Rundas... I want you to know... I'm really glad you're okay."

I was bit surprised. We had ever really talked before and though we respected each other we didn't really have time to

make friends. We were bounty hunters. But still... No one had ever really cared what happened to me until now.

"Yeah. Me too." I replied. Then, I replied with a touch of my old self.

"I guess now _I_ owe _you_ one." I smirked at her and then I surfed off, back to my ship, still processing the events that had

just occurred.

A/N Remember to review if you like it! Next chapter will have Gandrayda in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I turned the cloaking device on my ship so that when I tailed Samus to the G.F.S. Olympus, the giant flagship wouldn't send out patrols to...detain me? Anyway, I wasn't quite sure what would happen if they caught up to me, hence the cloaking device (And I had a lot on my mind so it was great to not be worrying about one more thing). For one, Gandrayda. Where was she? Heck, all I knew was that she was on the planet Phaaze, deep in Space Pirate HQ. I decided that finding her was to be my and Samus's next course of action- I had an inkling of a thought that she might be like Ghor and myself if we happened to find her. A small beeping and a flashing blue light shook me from my thoughts. I had approached the flagship. I immediately broke away from where the fleet was stationed and headed towards a small, nearby moon that was currently not under Galactic Federation control. I didn't want any ships to detect me or officers to casually glance out a window and see the faint rippling of my ship. Even though I had the top technology I wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Almost a half hour later Samus' ship once again appeared in my line of vision. It was time to go. We had already arranged to meet on Phaaze so that our transmissions wouldn't be jammed or recorded by federation ships. We weren't exactly sure if what we were doing was legal and if it happened to not be we didn't want to be out of a job. Once we got a good distance away from the federation fleet, I deactivated my cloaking device and contacted Samus.

"How's Ghor?" I asked.

"Not good but the doctors said that they'll have him stabilized soon so we shouldn't have to worry too much."

"That's good. Any news on Gandrayda? "

"No. But, the federation did tell me that I would have to head to Phaaze and complete her mission for her. And of course bring her back if we found her."

"Good. It's all going to plan. We can defeat the space pirates and save Gandrayda at the same time!"

"What a fun time we'll have." She replied dryly. "Phaaze is up ahead. We should reactivate our cloaking devices."

"Agreed," I said. Then I ended the transmission and reactivated my cloaking device so that we would be undetected when we landed.

* * *

Using the coordinates that Samus had gotten from Admiral Dane, we flew across the galaxy to the despicable planet of Phaaze. Home of the Space Pirate race. We landed silently and we activated our cloaking device so that we would have time to do our (or rather Samus's) job. We entered the compound and using our scanners found that no hostile creatures were nearby. We tried to make our way to the central area of the compound, but found our way blocked by acid rain. We were defenseless against the rain and if we were to try and make our way across, I had no doubt it would severely injure us. I mentioned this to Samus, and we proceeded to scan through our many maps of the compound and find someway around. We found none, so Samus contacted the AU to see if there was a way past. Sure enough, there was. We had to go to a different landing site where we would find an acid rain protection suit. That would enable us to make our way unharmed through the acid rain. We ran back to our ships (time was of the essence) and took off towards the next landing site.

* * *

When we landed, our sharp eyes and suit upgrades soon found a back passage to a hidden part of the area. It seemed to be a shortcut to where we wanted to go. Upon entering, we found a transit and hopped on. We pulled the lever and sped off towards our destination. Something seemed off when we got off of the transit. We were close to the area the AU instructed the acid suits would be present. I scanned the room when my eyes found a lone Galactic Federation trooper. Strange, usually they traveled in groups. When he saw us he seemed relieved and spouted off on how and why he was here. Samus seemed convinced he wasn't a threat but I wasn't so sure. We asked him if he had seen what we were looking for and he gestured somewhat helplessly to a broken lift. Samus scanned it with her suit to see if we would be able to fix it.

"Scans indicate that all three power switches need to activated at the same time in order for power to be returned to the elevator." Samus informed us.

So, being my usual charming self, I basically forced the GF trooper to help us. Not once did I turn my back to him, even when the lift was in order and we all filed into the now-fixed lift. But something strange happened once we exited. The GF trooper seemed to skip to the center of the platform we had arrived on. He let loose a girly giggle and that's when I started to get nervous. Especially once it shot a purple orb into the sky. _Oh SHIT!_ Gandrayda it seemed, had found us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunter Rundas Chapter 8**

After she had revealed herself to us, you could clearly see something wasn't right. For starters, she looked freaky with purple electricity erratically dancing on her skin. With a sinking feeling I realized that she was in the same condition as Ghor. She clearly had hostile intentions towards us. I readied myself for battle.

"Oh Sammy, you should never trust strangers you know," Gandrayda giggled.

I didn't have to time to feel annoyed that she hadn't acknowledged me because she immediately started jumping and flipping around the platform that the elevator had brought us up to. She created blades that she launched at us mid-flip and we had to keep moving in order to avoid suffering any nasty scratches. I managed to lock onto her and caused her to stumble with a well timed, powerful ice ball. Once grounded, she sprinted towards Samus and started scratching at her and trying to strangle her. Why try to strangle her Gandrayda? Any idiot could see that Samus was wearing her bulky varia suit. No wimpy purple hands were going to get through that. Samus was able to wrestle Gandrayda off but before she could land a hit, the sneaky Jovian decided to transform into a large Beserker Lord, blasting Phazon orbs and squirting liquid Phazon. The Phazon burned when it managed to hit us, but for the most part, we remained unscathed and started focusing on a counter-attack. I knew where to hit the beast from the experience I had fighting one during the Space Pirate invasion back on board the G.C.S. Olympus. If you hit the joints on a Beserker Lord, they were quite easy to subdue. Gandrayda snarled in frustration and cycled through a few more forms as our battle progressed. She even transformed into a likeness of myself which I thought was considerate (but of course, the likeness was _nothing_ compared to the real me.) Samus and I continued to batter our foe in barrages of blaster bolts and ice daggers until, finally, she fell to the ground after a particularly neat move Samus performed using her screw attack and plasma beam. I carefully approached her still body and checked for life signs. I gave the all clear sign to Samus. Gandrayda wasn't dead, just unconscious. Samus summoned her ship by punching in code on a keypad on her wrist. Once it landed, just like with Ghor, we loaded Gandrayda into the med-bay of Samus's ship and strapped her onto one of the tables in the med-bay. The ship would make sure she didn't leave and stayed alive. With that done, Samus and I surveyed our surroundings and exited the platform. It was time to continue our mission.

 **A/N: Kind of a short chapter I know I'm sorry. I'll try and get a new chapter up soon. Promise not to take a whole year to update again.**


End file.
